Cuz I got high
by IcantBELIEVEitsNOTbutter
Summary: What happens when you mix boredom, a few teens, and spiked pumpkin juice? No this isn't a Potion's question. In order to find out, read!


A/N: This is the product of a fever, and sore throat. The reason it's PG 13 is because of some LANGUAGE there, and certain phrases that kids under 13 shouldn't read. Flames are welcome, go ahead and put as many derogatory statements as you please, I did this pretty much for myself so if you don't enjoy it, it's not really my fault.  
  
DISCLAIMER: "Hey isn't that the red head from the, hold on isn't that the bushy smart girl from a book there? They seem oddly familiar." Uh yeah, anything you recognize belongs to somebody else that is not me.  
  
  
  
"Harry how old are we?"  
  
"Uh…F-O-U-R-T-E-E-N…" Harry said emphasizing every letter as if speaking to a child.  
  
"Cut the sarcasm." Ron gritted through his teeth. Ginny and Hermione stopped eating their oatmeal and observed their conversation with interest.  
  
"We've been here at Hogwarts for what…" Ron paused for dramatic effect. The twins walked over to where they were seated and interrupted.  
  
"FOUR years Ron." George added.  
  
"You know little brother, it does seems counting isn't one of you're strongest points is it?" Fred sighed solemnly.  
  
"Should have taken Arithmancy don't ya think?" Hermione, noticing Ron's frustration, decided to add a little herself.  
  
"That is true Ron. I mean honestly, I don't quite understand why you would prefer to stay in Divination with that old fraud and try to figure out shapes in teacups. And even worse is you wasting you're time plotting your death more than eight times a week…"  
  
"Hermione give it a rest!" Ron replied tired enough as it is. "You lot are a bit in the bloody teasing mood today aren't you?"  
  
"Ron-" Hermione was about to begin her lecture on swearing when she was interrupted.  
  
"Don't swear! It is completely unnecessary. Honestly, I know your mother has taught you better." George finished in a falsetto voice imitating Hermione's redundant lecture. Everyone (except Hermione) laughed merrily at the accuracy of George's imitation.  
  
"You know George, if you know my lecture by heart, then why don't you apply it?" Hermione replied hotly.  
  
"Because 'Mione dear, that will just suck the marrow out of life."  
  
"ANYWAYS…" Ron interrupted when he noted that Hermione was about to retaliate. "We never do anything in the spur of the moment, our lives are pretty dull if you ask me…"  
  
"DULL?" Ginny asked incredulously  
  
"Yeah." Ron shrugged in response.  
  
"Oh yeah of course, I can totally see his point." Harry said rolling his eyes. "I can see how anybody could get bored after facing Voldemort twice, getting knocked off a giant sized Chess piece, meeting a man- eating spider, and helping an escaped convict flyaway on a Hippogriff. Yes, I see you're point Ron."  
  
"Harry! You know what I mean…"  
  
"He obviously doesn't."  
  
"Ginny mind your own business."  
  
"Fred if you think I'm going to allow you to speak to me that way just because you're older, then you have another thing coming."  
  
"Oh yeah? Seriously Gin, what are you going to do? Kill me with a singing elf?" Ginny blushed, and Harry couldn't help but blush a bit himself and the mention of this.  
  
"No…But what would happen if someone sort of duplicate these pictures of you taking a cold shower after you took Angelina dancing? That picture isn't very becoming since you're nose seems to be the BIGGEST part of you're body."  
  
"You wouldn't…"  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"Can you two freaking quit it already?!"  
  
"Yes MOMMY." Ginny and Fred replied in unison.  
  
"Ughh. Guys come on I want to do something unexpected, something stupid something like-"  
  
"Like start singing a song you hardly even know in the middle of the Great Hall?" Hermione said jokingly. But to her horror, Ron's eyes lit up.  
  
"Hermione that's perfect! I could kiss you!"  
  
"You know you want to." George said grinning evilly.  
  
"Come on guys lets do it!"  
  
"Whom are you referring to?" Harry asked uncertainly.  
  
"All of you!"  
  
"Well I'm up for it." Fred responded automatically, not at all afraid of humiliation.  
  
"Sure why not." George agreed.  
  
"Well how about you Harry?"  
  
"Are you crazy? I can't sing!"  
  
"So, neither can I."  
  
"Oh ok then." Harry said giving up. It could be much fun anyways.  
  
"How about you two girls?"  
  
"Ron please, do you really think HERMIONE is willing to do such a thing?"  
  
"Well nothing is impossible."  
  
"Really, try slamming a revolving door." Hermione added smartly. Harry laughed, and the Weasley's exchanged puzzled looks.  
  
"Revolving doors?" Ginny asked confused.  
  
"It's a muggle thing. You know in shopping places where- ugh never mind. I'm so not going to do that.  
  
"Suit yourself Mione."  
  
  
  
"Good morning fellow Witches and Wizards." Fred's voice boomed in the Great Hall. "We are here this lovely morning to provide you all with a treat. Here to perform an original rap are the four most fabulous, good looking, intelligent, famous, muscular, 8 inch in the-"  
  
"I think that's enough advertising Fred." Harry whispered.  
  
"Well anyways, feel free ladies to leave your name and house if you want to date any of us." Hermione almost spit out her pumpkin juice at Fred's choice of words to introduce themselves. Ginny was giggling madly as she saw the guys position themselves to begin their debut.  
  
Hermione nearly fell out of her seat when the beat began to play. She recognized the song on the spot. It's a muggle song. A rather VULGAR muggle song. And she couldn't believe that they were actually going to perform it. In front of everyone no less!  
  
  
  
It's like I don't care about nothing man. (Ron)  
  
Oooohh ooohh Ooohhhh (Fred and George)  
  
La la la ta la la la ta la la (Ron)  
  
La la la la la la la la la la la la  
  
(Harry)  
  
I was gonna clean my room until I got high  
  
I was gonna get up and find the broom but then I got high  
  
Now I got the Dursley's on my ass and I know why (Ron: WHY MAN??) ( George: YE-AH)  
  
cause I got high  
  
cause I got high  
  
cause I got high  
  
FRED: la la la la la la  
  
(Ron)  
  
I was gonna go to charms before I got high  
  
I coulda cheated (Harry: Off 'Mione) [Hermione attempts to put on her best glare, but she couldn't but she failed when the twins began to imitate the "Carlton" dance from the Fresh Prince of Bel- Air. She laughed even harder when Ron and Harry followed pursuit] and coulda passed but I got high  
  
Now I'm stuck flirtin with Flit' to raise my grade and I know why (GEORGE: Didn't know you swung that way man…)  
  
cause I got high  
  
cause I got high  
  
cause I got high  
  
FRED: la la la la la la  
  
(Fred, imitating Percy)  
  
I was gonna go to work but then I got high  
  
I just got a new promotion but I got high  
  
now I'm selling Gillyweed and I know why (RON: That shitz good man)  
  
cause I got high  
  
cause I got high  
  
cause I got high  
  
Harry: la la la la la la  
  
(George)  
  
I was gonna go to court before I got high  
  
I was gonna pay for killing them old ladies but I got high (HARRY: That's just plain wrong!)  
  
I'm being sent to Azkaban and I know why (FRED: WHY MAN?)  
  
cause I got high  
  
cause I got high  
  
cause I got high  
  
Ron: la la la la la la  
  
(Harry)  
  
I was gonna stop talking to myself but I was high  
  
I was gonna say "No More" and stop but I was high  
  
Now I'm schizophrenic and WE know why  
  
cause I got high  
  
cause I got high  
  
cause I got high  
  
Fred: la la la la la la  
  
(Ron)  
  
I was gonna pay off my debt until I got high  
  
I was gonna find me a job too but then I got high  
  
I'm gonna ask my grandchildren to spot me the last twenty and I know why (Pathetic man)  
  
cause I got high  
  
cause I got high  
  
cause I got high  
  
Fred: la la la la la la  
  
(Fred)  
  
I was gonna make love to you but then I got high  
  
I was gonna eat yo pussy too (GEORGE RON HARRY: OHHHHH) but then I got high (Are you schizophrenic too man?)  
  
Now I'm jacking off (GEORGE RON HARRY: AHHHHH) and I know why (HARRY: TURN THIS SHIT OFF!)  
  
cause I got high  
  
cause I got high  
  
cause I got high  
  
Harry: la la la la la la  
  
(George)  
  
I messed up my entire life because I got high  
  
I lost my kids and wife because I got high  
  
now I'm sleeping with Millicent and I know why (RON: THAT'S JUST SAD!)  
  
cause I got high  
  
cause I got high  
  
cause I got high  
  
Fred: la la la la la la  
  
(All Four)  
  
We're gonna stop singing this song because we're high  
  
We're singing this whole thing wrong because we're high  
  
and if we don't sell one copy we know why  
  
cause we got high  
  
cause we got high  
  
cause we got high  
  
As the song dies out, the Great Hall roars with applause, whistles, and howls of laughter as the four bow exaggeratedly. Ginny and Hermione begin to yell "Encore!" and soon enough all of the Great Hall is shouting for an Encore. The four exchange glances questioning if they should do another.  
  
  
  
I don't know should they?  
  
  
  
REVIEW Si'l Vous Plait! (please). It would brighten my day a bit…and about the Encore…is another song in order or what? 


End file.
